


The Ice Sky Princess

by JessieClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieClexa/pseuds/JessieClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has a way of messing with people's lives and reincarnation could be both a positive or negative thing. Clarke and Lexa had a second chance but it was ruined when Clarke died. Clarke is reincarnated as the Ice Queen princess, the heir to Queen Nia but Lexa is still the stoic commander. Her heart hardens after her loss of Costia and Clarke, when Clarke and Lexa meet again will Clarke want to start a new or be with Lexa again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Ice Sky Princess 

 

What if life has a way of messing you up, after you died you reincarnated as the ice queen princess. Lexa is still the commander but she believed you died so she changed completely and turned heartless. That is until you meet Lexa again, would you decide to start anew or be with Lexa again? 

 

CH 1 

On the clear lands, two group of people was fighting. Guns and spears clashing together, the keen metal echoed through the lands. Pike and the Arkers were charging towards the grounders, Pike gritted his teeth as he killed one grounder after another. His bullets fell to the ground as he watched the grounders fell, satisfaction reached his face. He finally had vengeance for his people that died in Mount Weather, the bullets ripped through the grounders as he went to aid his army. 

Clarke sprinted as fast as she can towards the battle, she stopped on the cliff as she looked down. The sight beyond her was horrifying, blood splattered everywhere like the red sea. The red sea filled with both of her people’s blood, as she glanced at the people fighting. Bellamy held his gun, he fired towards the people while Pike killed more grounders.

Clarke panicky scans the crowd looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. As she gazed into the forest, there were movements. As the trees cleared their way, Lexa came emerging from the woods her battle horse Shadowstorm appeared. Shadow storm’s eyes showed clear rage, Lexa held tightly to the reins, they were ready to fight. Clarke quickly loaded her gun as she rushed down the mountain into the clear land, if she doesn’t stop this everything will end in a huge bloodbath. She can’t lose anyone anymore. 

Lexa fiercely scanned the crowd to see who is killing her people, once she locked her eyes on Pike, anger bubbled within her. 

She gripped her sword tightly mumbling: “Jus drein jus daun.” 

Lexa unsheathed her sword as she commands her army: “Gonplei!” 

Behind her the Triku started charging full speed with their battle cry towards Pike and his man, Clarke gasped as she rushed towards the battlefield, begging her legs to run faster. As she approached the clear lands, she helped the grounders knocked out some Arkers before a loud gunshot was heard. 

Everything went quiet

Everything was in slow motion 

The connection of metal and skin was quick, the bullet penetrated Clarke’s body, she slowed into an excruciating pace. Warmth spread through her clothes, she didn’t need to check she knew it was blood. Her blood. 

Bellamy was in shock, as she heard Lexa screaming No! Lexa came rushing towards her, Clarke gasped as agonizing pain attacked her like a tsunami overwhelming her tired, broken body. Lexa’s arms caught her locking her into a loving embrace as Clarke laid comfortably in her arms. 

Clarke glanced up to Lexa, she could witness all different emotions flickering onto Lexa’s face. Anger, pain, sadness, heartbreak but most of all devastation. Lexa would never be the same, she hated doing this to the woman she loves. The woman who she decided to give a second chance to. The woman who swore fealty to her, Lexa who fought in a single combat to protect her and her people. Lexa who would die for her, Lexa who believe the love she has for Clarke is strength and not weakness. Clarke hating leaving her and it’s ironic how she told Lexa her spirit needs to stay where it is but now it’s her spirit that is leaving. 

Lexa gently brushed her golden hair back behind her ears as she shakily whispered: “Clarke, please hang on I know you are tired and hurt but we will find your mother and you will be healed.” Clarke felt salty tears landed on her cheeks as she gently raised her sleeve to catch Lexa’s tears, she couldn’t bear to see Lexa cry. Clarke slowly raised her bloody hands to caress Lexa’s face trying to remember the structure of Lexa’s face; the invisible scar on her left forehead; her vibrant green eyes that showed her soul. She cupped Lexa’s face as she stroked her cheek with her bloody thumb, Lexa ran her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip demanding entrance. Clarke allowed Lexa’s tongue enter her mouth as they explore each other. 

Clarke pulled away breathless as she whispered: “May we meet again Leksa.” 

Lexa lost all her calmness as tears threatened to drip down her face, she frantically shook Clarke shoulders: “NO! Clarke, you can’t leave me! Ai hod yu in ai hodness.” 

Clarke's arms went limped as her eyes slowly closed letting the darkness embrace her into the unknown, Bellamy came rushing to Clarke. He fell on the hard ground, as he observes Clarke, he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Shock registered on his face as his eyes are red with tears. What did he do? 

Indra galloped her horse with an army of Triku to reinforce as she located the commander. The commander sat on the ground, Clarke's head laid on her lap as a huge pool of blood surround them. She gulped as she saw her commander losing all her emotions. Her heart felt pity for the young commander, she lost her second lover again but this time, it wasn’t by the Azgeda’s hands but the Arkers, the sky princess own people. Indra ordered her army to fight, she hesitated approached the commander while placing her hands on her shoulder. 

The commander who looked up to glance at Indra is a completely different person, Lexa’s eyes were red filled with rage. Her face has traces of Clarke’s blood, her calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed, her face contorted in an all-consuming anger. Indra didn’t see any softness in Lexa’s eyes anymore, Lexa was just a vessel. 

Lexa gently placed Clarke on the ground as she whispered: “May we meet again, Clarke.” 

Lexa grabbed her sword as she scans the battlefield, everyone of them deserve to die. She charged towards the group as she swung at the people without mercy, no more mercy. Lexa was a visionary, she wanted peace and she had peace. She believed love is weakness after Costia, but then the sky princess fell from the sky crashing into her territory then taking over her heart making it beat again. She had love but then it was taken away from her too early, she once remembered someone said life should be more than just surviving but now surviving is the only thing she can learn to do. Try to survive without Clarke. 

“Clarke, Clarke.” Clarke blinked softly as she saw a blurry image, she blinked a few more times before opening her eyes. She looked to the ceiling it was white, white surrounded her like a laboratory. She felt coldness beneath her, she tried to move her body but her back was extremely sore. As she looked beneath her trying to find the source of the frigid cold, she noticed an ice bed. The bed was literally a rectangular ice cube but there were just white sheets covering the hard bed. Everything was white around her, the brightness blinded her sight as she rubbed her eyes trying to see clearly. Where was she? Is she dead? 

She observed her surroundings looking for clues. The room was huge, it was double the size of the space she had on the Ark. On the far right side, there was a makeup table. She noticed the colors was purple and black. On the left side, there was a wardrobe with dresses and furs. As she walked towards the mirror and looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing a simple blue dress. 

The large wooden doors opened, a loud creak sound as a man dressed in a similar white priest outfit walked in. 

His arms folded behind him as he said: “Prisa, why aren’t you dressed yet?” 

Clarke thought back to her limited Trigedasleng vocabulary but she only remembers Lexa calling her sky princess so Prisa is a princess. Who was this princess? Clarke confusedly looked at him asking: “Prisa? Me?” 

The man nodded as he advanced to put his enormous rough hands on her forehead concerned and ask: “Prisa are you not well?” Clarke was beyond confused what is he talking about? The man continued saying: “You have no fever, Prisa get ready quickly your mother requests you in the chambers.” Clarke thought, her mother? Was Abby here? What is going on? 

Clarke looked up at him and ask: “Who is my mother and where are we?” 

The man looked stunned but answered her: “Prisa, are you feeling unwell? You are not acting like yourself. Your mother is Queen Nia we are in Azgeda, your home.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened Holy Shit she was Queen Nia’s daughter? Life really has a way of messing with things and reincarnation is very unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! Welcome back I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but my heart is still very broken by 3x07 but I am still continuing this story this story is ongoing so everyone enjoy this is chapter 2! Hope everyone likes it.

ICE SKY PRINCESS   
  
CHAPTER 2

 

Clarke looked at the man in front of her, his forehead has multiple scars as he looked at her with no patience at all. Clarke thought how could she be Ice Nation? Clarke nodded as she walk towards her closet and taking out a white dress, the Ice Nation symbol located on the bottom right of the dress. Her room was frigid cold no wonder it’s called the Ice Nation. She thought back to her family how are they now? But most importantly how is Lexa? Since Lexa lost Costia, she closed off her heart but now it was Clarke. Clarke her soulmate, she wanted to see Lexa so badly and hold her and kiss those lips and heal everything broken within her but now there is a major obstacle and that is she is Ice Nation, Lexa’s most hated enemy. 

The man waited impatiently as he observed the Prisa every move, she was different there is something wrong with her. Before he approaches to ask her what is wrong, Clarke came out of the room dressed in Azgeda clothes and walked towards him. Clarke nodded as the man observed her and started their long walk to the main room. Clarke observes the palace of the Azgeda, this looks like a previous mansion when the Earth was destroyed but nothing was broken. The mansion was still perfectly intact, the ceiling was decorated with Greek paintings and on the floor has red carpets. They approached the large white door with certain decorations around it as he pushed open the door. 

The man walked in and bowed before the Queen as he told her: “Al Kwin, Clarke is here.” Queen Nia turned around as her deer fur wrapped around her neck, in her hands was holding a beautifully carved staff. The tilt of the staff has a sharp ice spear, the whole staff was decorated with the symbol of Azgeda demonstrating the dominance of Azgeda.Ontari stood next to her, her hands by her side in her dark clothing. Clarke came into the room as she heard Queen Nia command her, Queen Nia looks younger as it seems like her twin sister, this woman is in her forties. Ontari was watching her closely as she felt her stare pierced into her back. Queen Nia smiled as she looked at Clarke, her beloved niece, her successor. She walked down from her throne and gathered Clarke’s face in her hands just like she gripped the whole kingdom. Clarke grimaced as her sharp nails trail along her face, her nails causing pain to her face. Queen Nia waved the man and Ontari away as she heldClarke’s hands. 

“My dear daughter, we have a problem.” says the Queen as she looked at Clarke attempting to find a solution. Clarke looked at her confusedly answering: “What problem mother?”The Queen smiled brightly as she noticed this beautiful change of her niece, her niece usually won’t care about Azgeda but today she seems different. Queen continued saying: “Trikru is plotting something, it could harm the Azgeda and since you are friends with Octaevia from Skaikru. I want you to find out and you are our ambassador.” Clarke nodded as she stood up from the floor and exited the room while Ontari emerges from the shadows. Ontari walked up to her Queen awaiting her orders as Nia said: “Go follow her, find a chance to eliminate Lexa.” Ontari nodded as she leaves the room preparing her weapons. 

As Clarke closed the door to her room, her head started to pound and attacked her with pain. Tremendous pain spread through her head forcing her to collapse onto the floor and gripped her head as memories started to overwhelm her. 

_Clarke walked into Lexa’s room which was surrounded by candles, she was going to say goodbye to Lexa. Each step she took felt heavy, she doesn’t want to leave Polis felt like her home. She was about to call out Lexa’s name as she heard footsteps, Lexa came out of the room her hair by her left side, she looks stunning. Lexa without her armor, without her warpaint, without her guard on was her Lexa. Lexa’s eyes capture hers as their eyes locked with each other, they never need words to express all their body language covered that. Lexa looked at her knowing what she was going to say: “You are leaving?” Clarke nodded as she felt her eyes started to well up tears, she looked at Lexa scanning her face._

_She softly said: “I need to help my people.” Lexa nodded as she looks at her: “Yes, that's why I ….that’s why you’re you.” Clarke caught that change, Lexa was about to say it she wanted to hear those precious three words because she never know if she can come back alive._

_Clarke reached for Lexa’s face as Lexa closed her eyes enjoying her hands on her face, Clarke’s touch, Clarke’s smile, Clarke’s golden hair, Clarke’s lips. Clarke. Lexa was drowning in the touch letting herself fall freely as Clarke softly said: “Lexa, I want to hear you say it.” Lexa confusedly ask: “Say what?” Clarke chuckled softly as she looked at her: “You pause when you said something before and you never pause.” Lexa gulped as she entwines Clarke’s hands saying: “That’s why I love you, Clarke.” Clarke's face brighten, her smile wide as the sunlight beaming on her face making her look like an angel._

_Clarke grabbed Lexa’s face as she pulled her towards her, she crashed her lips into hers all her passion expressed towards Lexa. Lexa sucks on Clarke’s lips softly as she kissed them with equal fierce passion as Clarke unhook the strap of Lexa’s bra. She slowly leads Lexa to the comfortable fur bed as Lexa looked up to her, Lexa’s eyes looked vulnerable, she is giving everything to Clarke, her heart, her body and soul. Clarke swore to protect all of her because now it’s hers. Clarke is Lexa and Lexa is Clarke’s. Clarke straddles Lexa as she places soft kisses all over her body as Lexa made Clarke sees stars as they made love all night embracing each other. Clarke cuddled into Lexa whispering: “Ai Hod Yu In Ai Hodness.”_

Clarke groaned as she got up from the floor, one word escaped her mouth: “Lexa.” 

A man near the door was watching as he slowly turned around careful not to make a sound and approached his own chambers. He slowly walked to his table and picked up the clear City of Light pill and swallowed. Allie in her stunning red dress appeared before his eyes as she said: “What did you find?” The man nodded at her as he went to hold Allie saying: “She remembers.” Allie nodded as she told the man: “Kilen, Let’s get to work.” Killen nodded as he followed Allie. 


End file.
